No quiero morir sin ser amado
by Annika-Chan
Summary: Naruto le pide a Sasuke ayuda para conquistar a Sakura pues no quiere morir sin haber conocido el amor... q pasaría si los dos primeros conocieran el amor entre ellos? sasunaru
1. Default Chapter

jejeje, hola , este es mi primer fic, y además es shounen-ai, tal vez luego le agregue un lemon, pero solo son planes, espero que les guste .! y disculpen por las faltas de hortógrafea xS

por cierto, absolutamente ninguno de los personajes de naruto es mío buaaaa TToTT

. "No quiero morir sin ser amado".

Sasuke caminaba por el centro de Konoha, la seción de entrenamiento con el equipo 7 acababa de terminar. El sol brillaba, los niños jugaban, parecía que Konoha se recuperaba del ataque de Orochimaru rápidamente, todos felices y sin preocupaciones (N/A:o al menos así lo veía sasuke). Como odiaba los días soleados, sentía que el mundo estaba en contra de él, pero en cambio si el día estaba nublado y sombrío sentía una paz interior.

Actualmente aún buscaba la venganza, Itachi no se hiba a quedar asi de fresco después de hacerlo pasar todo ese sufrimiento oó! Pero, al menos por el momento, se encontraba cansado después del entrenamiento que había tenido uu. El entrenamiento en general había estado bien; Kakashi había llegado 3 horas tarde, había estado leyendo el paraíso del coqueteo y no había movido un dedo en toda la mañana, para no variar su rutina; Sakura lo había estado observando todo el bendito entrenamiento, nada fuera de lo común; y Naruto... eso era lo que descuadraba en todo eso. Lo había estado mirando "discretamente" toda la mañana, eso SI que era raro, pero por alguna razón Sasuke se sentía bien al saber que Naruto lo miraba... porq lo habría hecho?

Sasuke estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que estaba caminando sin rumbo, para cuando se dió cuenta estaba enfrente de su antigua academia. Se detuvo unos momentos a verla, le traía muchos recuerdos...

RAANG! RAANG!

.-huh? Oo! -Sasuke miró a la puerta de la academia y vió salir a una legion de kunochis "rayos, tengo q escapar, usaré el plan A" pensó, se puso las manos en los bolsillos, miró al suelo y empezó a caminar rápido.

.-si, como les decía se veía como una vaca con ese vestido, jajaja -decía una chica de cabello verde platicando con el grupo de chicas, cuando vió a un chico con polera azul con el emblema de los Uchiha.- miren, no es ese Sasuke-kun! -gritó la chica señalando con el dedo al chico que ahora casi corría haciéndose el desentendido.

.-tienes razón! vamos chicas oó! -dijo otra chica de pelo rojo cereza.

"kuso, hora de pasar al plan B!" pensó sasuke desesperado.

El chico corrió por su vida y las chicas corrieron detrás de él. La legión de fans vieron como sasuke doblaba y se metía en un callejón, ellas lo siguieron sin dudarlo ni un instante, pero se pararon en seco cuando se dieron cuenta que su amado sasuke-kun ya no estaba, en su lugar encontraron a un chico vestido todo de naranja, pelo rubio brillante y marcas en la cara que parecían bigotes (N/A: amo a naruto -) estaba noqueado en el suelo junto a unos botes de basura, parecía mareado.

.-waaawaawaaa! -balbuceaba el rubio en el suelo.

.-mmmhhh! chicas que mala suerte, sasuke-kun debe haber noqueado a este niño y huido uu -dedujo inteligentemente la chica de cabello rojo cereza- mejor vamonos.

.-tienes razón, tal vez sasuke-kun siga por los alrededores o! -dijo una chica de cabello lila.

.-además este es el niño problema, mi madre dice que no me acerque a él. -dijo la chica de cabello verde.

.-mi padre dice que es peligroso, mejor vamonos :S -dijo otra de cabello café (N/A: la única con el cabello normal xD).

Cuando las groupies se hubieron ido el chico rubio se levantó, se sacudió un poco y esbozó una media sonrisa de triunfo, el plan B nunca fallaba. Cuando tenía ese tipo de encuentros de ese tipo con sus fans recurría al henge para lucir como otra persona, esta ves se había transformado en naruto inconscientemente. Sería mejor seguir fingiendo ser naruto hasta que llegara a su casa, esas chicas de seguro seguirían buscándolo.

Sasuke/naruto salió del callejón muy campante con las manos en los bolsillos, decidió tomar un atajo a su casa cruzando el mercado, unas cuadras mas al este se podía escuchar al grupo de kunochis escandalosas gritando algo parecido a 'sasuke-kun se nos escapó de nuevo!'.

Sasuke, el ahora naruto iba caminando tranquilamente entre el mercado, cuando sintió como varias miradas se clavaban en él. Miró hacia uno de los puestos y se encontró con las miradas frías de cinco hombres, mas sasuke les lanzó una de esas miradas asesinas tan propias de él, uno de los hombres susurró algo parecido a 'monstruo'. Sasuke prefirió tan solo ignorar eso, se veía que naruto se había hecho de algunos enemigos en la villa, no lo sorprendía, con esa boca q siempre hablaba de mas y esa hiperactividad le parecía muy lógico q algunos aldeanos lo odiaran uu.

Decidió seguir con su camino ignorando todas esas miradas hirientes, enverdad se sentía raro siendo ÉL el rechazado, normalmente cuando sasuke caminaba por la plaza o por el mercado todas las miradas q recibía eran de respeto y admiración, mas ahora solo recibía miradas de desaprobación, enojo e incluso de miedo.

De pronto sasuke se sintió rodeado por esas miradas, desde q tenía memoria él había sido reconocido, no importaba q no fuera tan brillante como itachi, pero con el solo conocimiento de q él era un Uchiha y de que Itachi era su hermano la gente lo reconocía, aún después de la masacre de su clan, él fué nombrado como 'El Sobreviviente' y la gente lo miraba como un genio nato, definitivamente las miradas q recibía ahora lo lastimaban, por un momento olvidó q lucía como naruto y corrió mirando al piso, como era posible q la gente fuera así de cruel?

Aunq no llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo ya había salido del mercado y de esas miradas del bullicio, mas siguió corriendo, solo pensaba en llegar a su casa, no quería q los demás creyeran q era débil. Aún seguía mirando al piso, aumentó la velocidad cuando de pronto se chocó con 'algo'.

.-Na-na-naruto-kun... -escuchó una vocecita tímida.

.-Nani? -miró hacía ese 'algo' con el q se había chocado esperando obtener una mirada fría y cruda de nuevo, mas se topó con un par de ojos blancos algo inexpresivos.

.-E-estas bien, n-naruto-kun? -preguntó la chica de cabello azul levantándose rápidamente y ofresiendole una mano algo temblorosa- Go-gomen no m-me dí cu-cuenta po-por donde hiba.

Fué como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz y puesto a trabajar a las neuronas confundidas de sasuke... "naruto-kun? oO... q clase de baka soy?". por tanto pensar se le había ido de la mente q aún estaba utilizando el henge ToT.

.-Na-naruto-kun, porq lloras? -preguntó la chica de ojos blancos preocupada por el rubio.

Sasuke se limpió la cara con la manga izquierda, desde cuando estaba llorando?

PUff!

Con una nube de humo sasuke volvía a tener su aspecto normal. Alzó la mirada nuevamente y se encontró con una Hinata sorprendida.

.-tu sabes porq la gente odia tanto a naruto? -preguntó el Uchiha limpiándose las lágrimas q comenzaban a brotar nuevamente.

.-huh? oO -hinata lo miró sorprendida mientras analizaba los hechos: sasuke, sentado en medio de la calle, sollozando, y preguntando porq la gente odiaba tanto a naruto-kun! ... Si, definitivamente... eso era un sueño... o Kiba le estaba jugando una broma... no, Kiba no era bueno usando el henge... tal vez Shino...

Hinata miró a sasuke, se había levantado, al parecer se había resignado a q la chica no le hiba a responder.

.-La mayoría d-de las veces, juzgamos a las pe-personas sin conocerlas... -empezó la tímida Hyuga captando la atención de sasuke- normalmente juzgamos tomando en cuenta solo el status, el aspecto físico e incluso el apellido... -hinata tomó aire, había hablado muy rápido para no tartamudear (N/A: actualmente eso funciona... o al menos me funciona a mi xP)- n-no sé muy bien porq la gente odia tanto a naruto-kun... l-lo he estado observando desde q es-estábamos en la academia... ta-talvez no hacía las cosas bien y re-reprobaba los exámenes, pero se esforzaba mucho...

Sasuke miró a Hinata, tenía los ojos idos, como si no estuviera viendolo a él, sino parecía q veía aún mas alla, embelesada hablando de naruto.

.-P-p-pero la gente ve nuestras fallas en lugar de nuestros logros... en especial con naruto-kun... -continuó Hinata, ahora mas tranquila, tan solo pensar en naruto le daba fuerza- si alguien merece ser feliz y cumplir sus sueños es naruto-kun... se ha esforzado tanto... ojalá q encuentre la felicidad muy pronto uu...

.-Choto mate! -exclamó sasuke cuando hinata comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa- Acaso a ti no te gustaba naruto? Porq no intentas hacerlo feliz?

.-Na-naruto-kun me ve solo como una amiga... -le respondió, mas no se giró hacia a él- le gusta Sakura-kun... -la última frase la dijo con un tono extraño- hace tiempo q me adapté a eso... solo quiero q Naruto-kun sea feliz, hasta luego -diciendo esto empezó la caminata hacia su casa.

Sasuke se quedó pensando por un rato en las palabras de la chica "si alguien merece ser feliz y cumplir sus sueños es naruto-kun…". Talvez era cierto… desde q conocía a naruto siempre había tenido ese carácter: hiperactivo, ruidoso, gracioso, orgulloso, atolondrado, obstinado. Pero siempre había salido adelante por si mismo.

Cuando sasuke llegó a si casa se encontró con un chico rubio sentado en frente de su puerta, tenía la cabeza caída haciendo que sus cabellos le taparan el rostro.

.-Mmmh, baka! –le llamó sasuke al rubio, mas este se quedó igual, no se inmutó para nada- ne, dobe!

Pero el chico seguía mirando hacia abajo, q raro. Sasuke se agachó para poder hablarle de frente al rubio. Lo miró a la cara y se encontró con un naruto dormido, ojos cerrados, boca entreabierta, respiraciones pausadas… desde cuando naruto se volvió tan lindo? Sasuke posó una mano en el hombro del uzumaki, acercó su rostro al de naruto, incluso podía olerlo, al parecer acababa de salir de ichiharu xD. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, en verdad se veía muy bien con los rayos anaranjados que iluminaban su rostro infantil.

.-Naruto… -susurró sasuke haciendo mas corta la distancia entre ellos- has estado solo por mucho tiempo... hinata tiene razón, mereces ser feliz… -sasuke llegó a rozar los labios de naruto con los suyos, pero se resistió de intentar algo mas, simplemente sacudió al rubio con fuerza y le gritó- KUSO, DOBE LEVANTATE YA! Q HACES AFUERA DE MI CASA!

Naruto se paró del susto, q clase de persona sin sentimientos era sasuke para despertarlo de esa forma?

.-KUSO, SASUKE! NO ERA NECESARIO Q ME DESPERTARAS ASI! –le gritó el uzumaki indignado- uno q viene a visitarte y eso es lo q obtiene!

.-No te pongas asi, baka, ya te había llamado varias veces y no contestabas uu –se defendió seriamente sasuke, pero en el fondo le encantaba hacer enfadar a naruto- por cierto, querías algo? A q se debe tu visita?

.-Mmmm, verás, no sé si sabes pero, hace mucho tiempo q me gusta una persona… -dijo naruto poniéndose rojo- y pues… te quería pedir algo… pero antes… sa-sasuke, te gusta alguna de tus fans? Ya sabes, alguna chica –preguntó el chico mirando hacia todos lados menos a la cara de sasuke.

.-Huh? Oo! Porq me preguntas eso usuratonkachi? °°!

.-Mmh? Cres q es fácil preguntarte esto? Solo responde por favor.

Sasuke tardó en responder "en q estaba pensando ese tipo! Talvez…"

.-Nope, creo q no me gusta ninguna chica U-U.

.-Enserio? -preguntó naruto aliviado, fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima!

.-Enserio, baka.

.-Genial! –naruto se puso a dar saltitos- Entonces si te puedo pedir este favor! oó! –dijo naruto dejando los saltitos y poniéndose serio- como te decía antes, me gusta una persona, pero no sé si yo le gusto a esta persona, lo primero q pensé fue tratar de seducir a esa persona con mi encanto natural - (N/A: wuajaja, es irresistible), pero hasta el momento eso no ha funcionado, asi q vine contigo para q me dieras consejos de cómo gustarle a esa persona, ya q todas las chicas te siguen llegué a la conclusión de q había una estrategia! Así q aquí me tienes. –naruto paró su rollo, tomó aire, cogió las manos de sasuke entre las suyas y se hincó frente a él, con la típica pose de 'marry me!'- Uchiha Sasuke! Ayúdame a conquistar a Sakura-chan! Onegai!

Sasuke tardó algo en reaccionar, su car había cambiado severamente de expresiones, pasando del rojo intenso por la pena y por las imágenes de naruto en una cama con escases de ropa, hasta rojo de furia cuando escuchó "sakura-chan". Más trató de tranquilizarse y de no activar el sello maldito en nivel 2 para acabar con ese rubio bravucón q lo había echo soñar acerca de una 'posibilidad'.

Sasuke se soltó de las manos de naruto con delicadeza, inclinó la cabeza en señal de adios, abrió la puerta de su casa, se metió en la casa, cerró la puerta tranquilamente, se dirijió hacia su sillón favorito, se sentó tranquilamente, cruzó las piernas varonilmente respirando pausadamente.

.-Ne, ne, Sasuke! –lo llamó naruto tocando la puerta, su voz se notaba extrañada- Aceptas o no? Vas a dejarme aquí afuera? Enserio tomaste asi de mal el echo de q me gustara Sakura-chan?

Con cada palabra q había pronunciado el rubio sasuke se tensaba más, hasta q la venita q tenía en la frente alcanzó su punto límite antes de q explotara.

.-ERES EL BAKA MAS GRANDE Q HE CONOCIDO! EN PRIMERA MEDIA KONOHA SABE Q TE MUERES POR SAKURA! –tomó aire, estaba muy enojado- EN SEGUNDA Q TE HACE PENSAR Q TE VOY A AYUDAR A 'SEDUCIRLA'? Y EN TERCERA EN Q ME AFECTA AMI Q A TI TE GUSTE SAKURA? òó

.-No te enfades asi! -dijo naruto tranquilamente- verás, con esto de orochimaru y la muerte de tanta gente nos han estado asignando misiones de rango B cada ves más, las cuales a veces se convierten en misiones de rango A. Bien sabes q todos arriesgamos la vida en cada misión. –ahora naruto hablaba serio- Podemos morir en cualquier misión, ahora puedo verlo bien… sabes algo? La mayoria de la gente de la aldea de odia, apenas tengo amigos… no quiero morir asi… no quiero morir sin ser amado…

A sasuke de pronto se le pasó el enojo, mas no respondió el llamado de naruto "desde cuando naruto reflexiona tanto sobre la vida?". Así pasaron unos instantes, sasuke aún sentado en su sofá favorito pensando en naruto y naruto aún parado alfrente de la puerta con la mirada gacha y triste.

.-Onegai, sasuke… -naruto volvió a golpear la puerta- q te cuesta, baka?

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente, mostrando la cara de sasuke, el maestro de las emociones, se mostraba serio.

.-Naruto… estas seguro de q eso es lo q en verdad te hará feliz? –preguntó sasuke mirando al chico rubio a los ojos, naruto no respondió, estaba asombrado por la pregunta de sasuke- contesta por favor… eso es lo q enverdad quieres?

.-Cla-claro q si! –dijo naruto tratando de parecer seguro, "esos ojos…"- sakura-chan me ha gustado desde la academia.

.-Entonces te ayudaré –declaró alfil sasuke apartando su mirada de los ojos de naruto y mirando hacia cualquier otro lado- ja! supongo q no me vas a dejar en paz hasta q la hayas conquistado uu.

.-Enserio! –preguntó el rubio, mas no esperó respuesta alguna y se le echó encima a sasuke, abrazandolo con fuerza- Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa franca y bonita recordando la charla q tuvo con hinata: "Pero naruto te gusta, no?"… "solo quiero q naruto-kun sea feliz". Y así, aunq en el fondo lo desgarrara el pensamiento de q naruto saldría con sakura, decidió ayudarlo, pues cuando se ama a alguien solo se quiere lo mejor para esa persona, sin importar q pongamos enjuego nuestra propia felicidad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weno, aquí acaba la primera parte del fic, ojalá q les aya gustado y q no se hayan aburrido leyendo las estupideces q escribo ToT!

Espero reviews por favor, se necesitan críticas constructivas! Oh, i suck!

>>Annika-chan se sienta en el suelo, saca su libro de 'come come violence' y se pone a leer con un papelito pegado a la espalda el cual dice: 'eSPeRaNDo ReVieWS'


	2. Todos necesitamos un sueño

Naruto no es mío, es de mi maravilloso esposo Kishimoto-sama. - (soñar no cuesta nada, o si?)

Hola a todos, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, lo que pasa es q me encontré a una viejita en la calle, y llevaba una bolsas muy pesadas, y luego y luego… oigan, esperen! No se vayan! Es cierto, lo juro - !

Espero q no me maten, pero en este cap aún no pongo las estrategias de sasuke para ayudar a naru-chan a conquistar a sakura, pero estarán en el prox cap nn paciencia kudasai -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, con una sonrisa de kitsune, estaba montado en Sasuke, se le había subido a la espalda, se sujetaba a su cuello con los brazos y con las piernas rodeaba la cintura del moreno.

.-baka, pesas mucho xx

.-gracias, gracias -dijo naruto ignorando descaradamente el comentario de sasuke- cuando Sakura-chan y yo nos casemos (n: - ojalá no pase nunca!) tú serás el padrino nn -decía el kitsune ilusionado, soñando con un futuro, para sasuke (n: y para muchísimas fangirls, incluyéndome xD) algo muuuuy impalpable.

Por un lado sasuke se sintió dolido por el comentario de "cuando sakura-chan y yo nos casemos", pero se ablandó con la ternura con la que el kitsune lo había dicho.

.-Si, si, ahora bájate, ya es tarde y tienes que irte a tu casa uu -dijo sasuke con su habitual tono indiferente- déjame antes de que me arrepienta ¬¬

.-Ok -.-, eres un aguado sasuke! -dijo naruto bajándose de sasuke- jejeje, un aguado muy bondadoso al que admiro mucho - -agregó al ver la cara que ponía sasuke.

.-Bueno ya, empezaremos mañana en el entrenamiento, ok? -preguntó el uchiha, naruto asintió con la cabeza- entonces adiós y buenas noches uu, trata de no meterte en líos por mientras, baaka.

.-No me digas baka oÓ!

.-Ok. Buenas noches... usuratonkachi.

Y sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y le cerró la puerta en la cara a naruto.

.-Nunca cambiará -murmuró naruto para si mismo con algo de enojo en su voz, mas luego sonrió y dijo- y me alegro que no lo haga nunca... huh? Oo de donde salió eso? -se preguntó a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir, pregunta a la que no quiso hayar respuesta- mejor me voy, ya comencé a hablar solo de nuevo - !

Se dió la vuelta y emprendió su marcha hacia su casa. Mientras el vengador aún seguía recargado a la puerta, había escuchado la gran charla de naruto consigo mismo. Sonrió. Ahora que se daba cuenta, naruto lograba sacarle muchas sonrisas, algunas de superioridad, otras de cínica burla, pero también otras de sincera diversión, comprensión y ternura. Naruto era definitivamente sorprendente. Sasuke se reprendió así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Pero ahora lo sabía, y eso era lo importante, de alguna manera se sentía responsable de recompensar a Naruto, de ser el viento en sus alas, de hacerle saber todo lo que él era. Sí lo haría, pero no de una manera cursi o deliberadamente directa, sino a su manera, talvez ayudarlo a conquistar a sakura no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero... que más podía hacer?

Se encaminó hacia su cama, se quitó su usual polera azul y su short quedándose sólo en boxers (n: w seeehhhh) era una noche calurosa, así que decidió dormir así, se le daba frío más tarde solo se taparía con las suaves mantas de algodón.

Se recostó en la cama, relajó los músculos y cerró los ojos deseando que esa noche no tuviera pesadillas. Para su fortuna se estaba sumergiendo en un sueño tranquilo. Esa noche cálida dormiría decentemente bien. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando abrió los ojos de pronto cayendo en la cuenta de algo en lo que no se había puesto a pensar antes. Cómo demonios iba a lograr que naruto conquistara a sakura! Sasuke nunca se había propuesto conquistar a una chica. No era que no le gustaran (n: ...aún...) sino que hasta el momento no había conocido a ninguna chica que le gustara. De hecho casi nada le gustaba (n: es cierto, lo dijo en el cap 4 del anime creo, del manga no recuerdo xD).

Él a diferencia de lo que la gran mayoría de los hombres de Konoha pensaba de él, no se esforzaba por ser un metrosexual y atraer chicas, sino las chicas venían solas. No podía evitarlo aunque quisiera, de hecho, entre más trataba de alejarse de su club de fangirls, ellas más lo acosaban. Hasta el momento no lograba entender el porque, él solo era él (n: muy shikamaru, ne?).

Ahora que haría? Le había dicho a naruto que lo ayudaría y no tenía corazón para romper la esperanza e ilusión del ditsune. Ya se las arreglaría en la mañana, por ahora solo debía dormir, si dormir nn.

Trató de volver a relajarse y a perderse en sueños, pero por alguna razón no podía. No podía sacar de su mente la duda de que demonios iba a hacer, sakura podía ser comprensiva y hasta buena persona cuando se lo proponía, pero NO con naruto (n: verdad... verdad?).

Sasuke pasó una noche muy mala al final, perdido en pesadillas cortas, en las cuales naruto lloraba, sakura se reía y lo señalaba con el dedo, y sasuke sólo veía impotentemente incapaz de hacer algo. Definitivamente, eso no podía pasar.

.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-

Al día siguiente naruto se levantó emocionado recordando la noche anterior, ahora talvez, sakura-chan lo miraría de una forma distinta. Naruto solía mirar mucho a sakura desde la academia, también veía como le cambiaba la mirada cuando uchiha sasuke aparecía. La mirada que sakura le dedicaba a sasuke no tenía nada q ver con la que le dedicaba a naruto, y él lo sabía muy bien. Sakura veía a sasuke con el rostro embelesado, su mirada se suavizaba, en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, lo que normalmente hiba acompañado por el usual (n: e intensamente castrante ¬¬) "sasuke-kun! kyaaa -". En cambio la mirada que sakura le dedicaba a él, la mayoría de las veces, era reprobatoria, autoritaria, burlona, y algunas veces hasta con odio cuando naruto se atrevía a criticar a su "querido sasuke-kun", pero claro, también naruto había tenido sus momentos, esos en los cuales ella le miraba con fraternidad, amistad y hasta admiración. (n: porq naruto no se fija en hinata? De seguro ella siente lo mismo q esta sintiendo naruto en estos momentos ¬¬... weno, creo q me estoy desviando del tema del fic xD).

Naruto había trabajado muy duro para q ella lo mirara de la misma forma de la que miraba a sasuke, pero todos sus intentos parecían vanos, de hecho, le había salvado la vida a sakura unas cuantas veces pero ella no lo notaba o prefería ignorarlo pues sasuke atrapaba siempre toda su atención. Estaba harto de que sakura lo pasara de largo, al principio había pensado en olvidar completamente a sakura, pero se dió cuenta que no podía, pues la verdad esq todos necesitamos una ilusión y un sueño por el cuál vivir. Así que se había rebajado a pedirle ayuda a sasuke, aún estaba shokeado por la reacción del uchiha cuando naruto le pidió ayuda, naruto pensaba que sasuke se hiba a burlar de él o algo parecido, más en vez de eso accedió a ayudarlo, y sí, también le había dirigido palabras indiferentes y cínicas como es su costumbre, pero algo en su mirada le decía q podía confiar en él y que lo ayudaría en lo que le fuera posible.

"Supongo que el vengador no es un iceberg después de todo" pensó naruto esbozando una sonrisa al recordar la conversación que había mantenido con el moreno la noche anterior, algo era diferente de las demás veces que habían hablado, ahora sasuke lo miraba... no podía explicarlo, pero se había sentido muy bien al estar con él, de hecho, ese fué el sentimiento que lo impulsó a subírsele encima al moreno. Naruto intentó descifrar ese sentimiento, más ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza , eso le pasaba por pensar demasiado xD. Mejor dejar eso para otra ocasión, ahora solo importaba conquistar a sakura-chan.

Naruto puso a calentar el agua para su amado ramen, mientras el agua se calentaba aprovechó el tiempo para darse uan ducha rápida (n: ducha de 3 min o menos). Salió de la ducha, se vistió rápido, comió su delicioso manjar y salió de su casa por la ventana, saltando de casa en casa. Amaba Konoha, odiaba caminar en la calle, por donde pasaba la gente y le echaba miradas furtivas, pero le encantaban los tejados, siempre se había sentido libre cuando los recorria, sentir como el aire chocaba contra su cuerpo le hacía sentir vivo.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al puente, ahí ya estaban sasuke y sakura, kakashi, como siempre, brillaba por su ausencia.

.-Hola Sasuke! -saludó naruto al moreno con una sonrisa- buenos días, sakura-chan! nn -dijo naruto más energéticamente y aumentando el grado de la sonrisa.

.-Buenos días -dijo sakura- hey, has llegado más temprano de lo acostumbrado! -dijo sorprendida.

Sasuke se limitó a hacerle asentirle con la cabeza en forma de saludo y a dirigirle una sonrisa acompañada con esa mirada extraña, pero esta vez más intensa, lo que hizo q a naruto se le doblaran las rodillas, logró mantener el equilibrio al final, más se quedó shokeado de nuevo, ahora no sólo por la mirada extraña de sasuke, sino por la reacción que había tenido él mismo con aquella mirada, era extraño... porq había reaccionado así? Volvía el dolor de cabeza de nuevo. Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que acostumbrarse a reflexionar.

.-Estas bien naruto? -preguntó sakura extrañada- no será q esa dieta tuya de "solo ramen" ha hecho q te enfermes?

.-No me pasa nada, sakura-chan, creo q aún estoy algo adormilado, eso es todo -dijo naruto sonrojándose por la muestra de afecto de sakura.

.-Deberías de cuidarte más -dijo sasuke mirándolo de nuevo con la mirada extraña, las rodillas de naruto se volvieron a doblar- estas seguro q estas bien?

.-Talves no deberías entrenar hoy -se apresuro a decir la pelirosa (iNNeR: yay! así podré entrenar sola con sasuke-kun, de todos modos, kakashi nunca se despega del libro, asi q podría ser HOY el DÍA! shannaro!) y con una sonrisa agregó- mejor ve con Tsunade-sama.

.-Les digo q estoy bien - !

.-Hey yo! -digo una voz desganada detras de naruto.

.-Llegas tarde! -le gritaron naruto y sakura en coro a un kakashi encogido con un ojito feliz.

.-Chicos, verán, hoy me había levantado muy temprano, ya venía en camino cuando me encontré a una dulce viejecita, llevaba unas bolsas muy pesadas, asi q la ayude y...

.-No te creemos! -volvieron a gritarle naruto y sakura.

.-Bueno, en su conciencia quedará -dijo un vencido kakashi- ah, por cierto, misión de hoy será difícil, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, sasuke y sakura en uno y naruto y yo en otro.

.-Ok -dijo sakura (iNNeR: yeaaahhh! sasuke-kun para mi sola!) .

.-...-sasuke no dijo nada como de costumbre, solo miró a naruto y después a kakashi, que estaría planeando hacer ese sensei loco?.

.-Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? -preguntó un naruto curioso.

.-Tenemos que encontrar a un niño perdido en el bosque, mide 1.30m, tiene cabello café claro, ojos marrones y responde al nombre de Juancho. -dijo kakashi con un tono muy formal y profesional que pocas veces se escuchaba viniendo de él. - el equipo que encuentre al niño tendrá el día de mañana libre. Entendido?

.-Si -dijo el resto del equipo excepto sasuke, osea sakura y naruto, emocionados por el premio.

.-Entonces en marcha -ordenó kakashi serio- Ese niño podría estar en grave peligro.

Sasuke y sakura se adentraron al bosque rápidamente dejando a kakashi y a naruto solos.

.-Hay q apresurarnos, kakashi-sensei, sino ellos ganarán! -dijo impaciente naruto preparándose para correr.

Cuando naruto estaba apunto de correr kakashi lo agarró por el sueter deteniéndolo y ahorcándolo un poco.

.-Kakashi-sensei, q haces? -preguntó naruto algo enfadado.

.-Tranquilo naruto -dijo kakashi divertido con su ojito feliz- no existe tal niño, fué una misión inventada.

.-Huh? oO P-pero y sasuke y sakura fueron a buscar a ese niño fictisio -decía naruto sin comprender del todo- porq lo hiciste?

.-Para estar un rato a solas contigo - -dijo kakashi como si fuera totalmente obvio.

.-Ahhh... -dijo naruto comenzando a asimilar esa información- y para q, kakashi-sensei?

.-Mira naruto, digamos que últimamente me he dado cuenta que has crecido, ya no eres un niño... -dijo kakashi acercándose peligrosamente a naruto- debes empezar a conocer el mundo...

.-OO!

Kakashi seguía acercándose más y más al indefenso kitsune. Mientras en un lugar alejado sakura trazaba un plan malévolo para seducir a sasuke, no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de oro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero q les haya gustado, ahora a responder reviews!

**Hana Falla Fujimi:** jejej, aquí esta el segundo cap, me tarde lo siento, ya dí mi excusa xD, espero q te guste este cap, y si lo continuaré hasta q se harten de mi xD. Mil gracias por el review, el cual porcierto fue el primer review q he tenido ;;… gracias! nn

**Ankin:** Aquí ta la segunda parte, espero q te haya gustado, gracias por el review!

**Michiru Kanaizumi:** hola, nn , jeje, tomaré tu idea del puente si no te molesta, sigue aportando más ideas porfis, son de mucha ayuda, no puse las estrategias de sasuke en este cap, pero seguro q vendran en el proximo, gracias por el review, hastaluego.

**Zerohuey:** Yo tambien amo esa frase, espero no estar poniendo el fic algo cursi xD, me alegro q te guste, y sí, habrá muuuuucho sasunaru , porfavor, sigue mandando reviews.

**Ally-Tsukasa:** cierto, nadie puede poner triste ni a sasuke ni a naruto, trataré de hacerlos sufrir lo menos posible en este fic, pero juro q tiene final feliz, asi q no me golpes ! Y sí, muerte a sakura! Sigue mandando reviews porfa

**Saskechan:** Gracias por tu review, espero q no te haya defraudado con este cap, pero aún no pongo las estrategias de sasuke, pero prometo q estarán en el siguiente, trataré de no tardarme tanto ! Sigue mandando revies nn

**Kaede-sama:** Gracias por tu review, sigueme haciendo observaciones porfa, en este cap me esforzé mas, ojalá te haya gustado nn. Espero q me sigas leyendo nn

**Guety:** Muy agradecida por el review, lo sé, sasuke es irresistible nn, y queda justo con naruto, espero q te haya gustado este cap. Sigue mandando reviews, espero escribirte pronto.

**Maca-chan15:** Gracias por dejar revió. Jajaj, la mayoría de las cosas q escribo son estupideces, creeme xD, pero gracias de todos modos, entiendo lo del lemon, yo tambien estoy hambrienta por uno en este momento, pero el problema es q soy nueva en esto y me va a llevar tiempo escribir un lemon, bueno, lo mejor será tomar "inspiración" de un doujinshi… seehh w!

**Dulce-vg:** Lo sé, morir sola y sin amor es uno de mis miedos. Jejeje, me recuerdas a una amiga nn, espero q te haya gustado este cap, prometo q en el prox sasuke ayudará enserio a naruto

**Katia Kao san – Kaoli Kawen:** Gracias por el review, aunq no entendí muy bien xD, espero q te haya gustado este cap.

**Blacklady-AoD:** Gracias por el review, espero q te haya gustado, prometo q en el prox cap habrá mas sasunaru, y veremos las tecnicas de sasuke para ligar a sakura , tenme paciencia porfa. Ojalá q me sigas dejando mas reviews nn

**Miaru:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, pondré mas cosas para el prox cap, lo prometo, porfavor sigueme mandando revies nn. Trataré de no tardarme tanto con el prox cap nn

**Ann Saotomo:** Ojalá q te haya gustado esta cap. No te preocupes, no creo dejar este fic abandonado nn, trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia nn, mandame reviews, yo soy la q veo estrellitas cuando los leo w. Gracias, espero escribirte pronto.

Weno, espero q me sigan leyendo, enserio, dejen muchos reviews! nn

.-----Favor de oprimir el botón de review para continuar--------


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa nn!

Lo sé, me tardé mucho TToTT, no me regañen, pero no aceptarán mis excusas, digo disculpas, asi que mejor vayamos de lleno a la historia nn

_Aclaraciones: _Este fic es completamente SasuNaru (con talvez menciones de Kakashixiruka, pero sólo por humor xD).

Desafortunadamente naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi ya antes mencionado esposo Kishimoto-sama nn (yo sigo soñando xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Donde estará ese bendito niño? Qué raro, no veo ningún rastro, normalmente un niño perdido hubiera empezado a llorar o a pedir ayuda (n: eso así yo de peke - )" Pensaba Uchiha Sasuke, tratando de concentrarse en su entorno, pero le era sumamente difícil, pues cierta pelirosada no paraba de hablar.

.-Que se cree kakashi-sensei? -se quejaba sakura (n: al parecer no encontraba un mejor tema de conversación xD)- No tenemos ninguna pista de dónde comenzar a buscar. Lo único que sabemos es que mide 1.30m y que se llama Juancho!

.-Así es kakashi uu -respondió sasuke resignado a que sakura no se iba a callar- de seguro sabía más, pero nos la quiso poner difícil...

.-Supongo, kakashi-sensei tiene la palabra RARO tatuada en la frente u.u -dijo sakura con un ligero aire de superioridad.

Sasuke se sintió incómodo, sakura no había cambiado, seguía tan superficial como siempre, como era posible que naruto estuviera eternamente enamorado de aquella chica tan hueca? (n: siempre me lo he preguntado o-ó).

.-Pero... -comenzó a decir sakura sacando a sasuke de sus pensamientos- a pesar de todo le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño... supongo- sasuke la miró extrañado, a lo que sakura respondió algo cohibida- tu sabes, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos sería imposible no tenerle cariño.

.-huh... hai -respondió un confundido sasuke, talvez sakura no era tan mala después de todo.

Siempre había pensado en ella como alguien hueca, egoísta y superficial (n: nada que ver con lo real, ne? ¬¬'). Pero había momentos en los que ella mostraba un lado mas humano. Talvez... se atrevería a preguntar?

.-Sakura... quiero preguntarte algo -comentó sasuke algo inseguro- sé que ya te lo había preguntado antes pero... dime, que piensas… que piensas de naruto? (n: la pregunta del millón de dólares).

Sakura abrió la boca de inmediato para responder, pero no emitió ningún sonido, en vez de eso reflexionó un poco y después de unos instantes contestó:

.-Supongo que a él también lo estimo y lo quiero mucho -dijo la Haruno dejando a sasuke boquiabierto- sé que he sido ingrata y mala con él, pero la verdad es q le debo la vida uu -dijo recordando tiempos que ahora le parecía lejanos.- Ahora estoy procurando tratarlo mejor -aseguró con una sonrisa.

.-Hai -respondió helado el vengador, talvez naruto sí tenía una oportunidad con ella, eso lo hacía sentirse feliz por naruto, pero al mismo tiempo triste (n: todos sabemos el porque, ne?)

.-Mejor sigamos, ya casi es medio día, ese niño no puede andar muy lejos -dijo el uchiha tratando de distraer su mente.

.-Si .

Siguieron la búsqueda en silencio, sasuke iba unos pasos delante de sakura, mientras que esta lo miraba desde atrás extrañada.

"Porqué me habrá preguntado 'eso' de nuevo?" pensó sakura, luego con una sonrisa "Pero el que aprecie y quiera a kakashi-sensei y a naruto no significa que..." (iNNeR: Me de por vencida con sasuke-kuun! Eso nunca, SHANNARO!). (n: no creyeron que le iba a dar a sakura el papel de buena y resignada de telenovela, o si? Al menos aún no nn).

.-Oi, sakura, será mejor que nos separemos, así cubriremos más terreno -dijo sasuke, enojado consigo mismo por no haber pensado antes en algo tan lógico ToT.

.-Oo ha-hai (iNNeR: Nooo! no dejaré pasar esta valiosa oportunidad!) Ahhh! -sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito, tropezando "accidentalmente", cayendo de boca a los pies de sasuke (n: donde ha estado siempre xD).

.-Sakura, estás bien? -preguntó sasuke ayudándola a pararse.

.-Sí... pero creo que me fracturé el tobillo -dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

.-Puedes caminar sola lo que queda camino al puente? -preguntó sasuke esperanzado.

.-Claro -dijo la pelirosada separándose de sasuke, pero aferrando su mano (la de sasuke).

Cuando intentó dar un paso flaqueó y estuvo apunto de caerse de nuevo, más los reflejos del uchiha fueron más rápidos y la atrapó con un abrazo. Sakura se sonrojó. (iNNeR: YAY! esta funcionando, esta funcionando!). La pelirosada se sentía en el paraíso abrazando también a sasuke.

.-No creo q llegues al puente sola uu -dijo el vengador. "Con que diablos tropezó?" se preguntó el uchiha revisando el terreno sin éxito.- supongo que tendremos que regresar.

.-No... déjame aquí ;; -dijo sakura solemnemente.

.-Ok -dijo sasuke soltándola sin delicadeza y dándose media vuelta, provocando que la pelirosa perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a caer en un arbusto de bayas muy tupido (n: había pensado en que cayera en un arbusto de hiedra venenosa pero hubiera sido demasiado cruel xD).

.-Cho-choto matte! -dijo sakura entre sorpresa y decepción de que el uchiha pudiera dejarla botada así de fácil.- Vas a dejarme aqui? -preguntó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nada falsas. (n: jeje, eso si fué fuera de sarcasmo).

.-Esta bien -.- -dijo sasuke resignado a tener q cargar con la pelirosa todo el camino devuelta al puente- sube a mi espalda.

No fué necesario decirlo dos veces, con una velocidad nunca antes vista en sakura, la chica ya estaba abrazada con los brazos al cuello de sasuke, con las piernas rodeaba la cintura del chico y hundió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de sasuke. Ahora estaba lo más cerca de sasuke de lo q jamás había estado (n: y de lo q estará! muajajaj! aham, sigamos). Podía olerlo, tenía un extraño olor a incienso, "dios sabe a q se dedicará en su tiempo libre" pensó la pelirosa. Aún no se lo creía, se sentía tan dichosa.

Sasuke inició la caminata de regreso al puente pesadamente, ya que él no se sentía tan dichoso como sakura, "ahora veo por q se dedica a hacer dietas x-x" pensó sasuke, se habría imaginado por su aspecto que sakura sería más ligera, más recordando las golpizas que sakura le propinaba a naruto, y la fuerza con la que había levantado el mástil aquella vez (n: por ahí del episodio 103 o algo así) suponía que debía de ser puro músculo.

El uchiha se puso a pensar de nuevo en naruto, como se la estaría pasando con kakashi-sensei? ya habrían encontrado al niño?. Más algo le inquietaba, kakashi-sensei había estado muy atento y servicial con naruto, demasiado para su gusto desde hace un tiempo. Que se proponía ese hombre "raro" hacerle a naruto? Lo mejor sería llegar lo más pronto posible, asi que apretó el paso.

Luego empezó a pensar acerca de la promesa que le había hecho a naruto, bien era tiempo de empezar con el plan.

.-Oi, sakura -comenzó sasuke en un tono algo inseguro- me preguntaba... tienes algo q hacer el sábado? (n: digamos que es jueves).

Sakura casi se cae de sasuke al escuchar, para ella, esa hermosa y tan esperada frase de sasuke.

.-N-no, no tengo nada q hacer, por q lo preguntas? -preguntó la chica añorando la respuesta del moreno.

.-Pues... estrenaron una nueva película de horror en el cine, y estaba pensando ir -decía sasuke, arrastrando cada palabra, tratando de esconder que lo que estaba diciendo era contra su voluntad, sin éxito por cierto, más la pelirosa estaba demasiado hundida en la felicidad como para tomar en cuenta la manera en la que sasuke hablaba.- te gustaría ir?

.-Claro que me gustaría ir! No sabes cuanto he estado esperando este momento, en el que tú...

.-Naruto se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que vas -dijo sasuke, ignorando olímpicamente la última frase de sakura.

.-Naruto también va a ir? -preguntó algo decepcionada.

.-Claro, él fue el de la idea de ir uu, pero si no quieres ir lo entenderemos, además con esto de tu tobillo…. ya te contaremos el lunes como estuvo la película -dijo sasuke totalmente conciente del efecto que aquellas simples palabras habían causado en sakura.

.-Claro que iré! Cuenta conmigo o-ó! A las 10 estaría bien? para pasar todo el día juntos... -preguntó sakura sonrojada.

.-Mmm, supongo que esta bien. -dijo sasuke dando por terminada esa conversación.

Siguieron en silencio, al parecer sakura estaba demasiado feliz como para mantener una conversación, demasiados sueños cumplidos el mismo día xD. Mientras que sasuke agradecía al cielo que sakura se mantuviera callada, prefería mil veces el silencio a que la chica se pusiera a hablar de cuanto le gustaba que por fin la invitara a salir, o de cuanto había esperado por ese momento, u otra de sus cursilerías.

Después de una larga, silenciosa y tranquila caminata sasuke y sakura llegaron al puente, ya ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de buscar a Juancho (n: xD), cayendo en la cuenta de que un jounin (osea kakashi) tenía muchísimas más probabilidades que encontrarlo q dos genins.

Cuando estaban por llegar al puente, escucharon unas voces no muy discretas.

.-Kakashi-sensei, porfavor para! -escucharon una voz algo sofocada- no puedo respirar…

.-Vamos naru-chan… -escucharon una segunda voz, más esta hablaba de un modo divertido- tu sabes que te gusta…

Sasuke acortó la distancia que le faltaba para llegar al linde del bosque, la sangre le hervía, que era lo que le estaba haciendo kakashi a naruto, _su_ naruto…

Más cuando llegaron fueron testigos de una "curiosa" escena. Naruto estaba tendido en el césped a un lado del puente, no tenía puesto la sudadera naranja y la camiseta negra estaba levantada unos 5 centímetros de su ombligo dejando ver su seductor abdomen. Mientras que Kakashi estaba encima de él con las piernas atrapando los muslos de naruto, inmovilizándolo, con las manos recargadas en el estómago del rubio. Más a naruto no se le veía para nada ofendido, sino que lucía su usual sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, mostrando su dentadura, con las mejillas encendidas.

La impresión de los genins que acababan de llegar era algo que merecía la pena verse. Sasuke había soltado a sakura por la sorpresa, ésta calló de sentón más luego se puso de pie sin ninguna dificultad, al parecer olvidándose de la fractura de su tobillo. A sakura se le tiñó la cara de rojo, luego tuvo una severa hemorragia nasal, pero seguía sin quitar los ojos de la escena (n: sakura es una fangirl yaoi anónima xD). A sasuke le habría parecido endemoniadamente sexy la posición del rubio, pero por el momento estaba demasiado molesto con cierto jounin que estaba encima del uzumaki haciéndole quien sabe que cosas.

.-KYA! –gritó sakura (n: más por la emoción que por el susto xD)-Ka-Kakashi-sensei y Naruto!

.-Ah, hola chicos -dijo kakashi separándose de naruto- les alegrará saber que me informaron justo después de que ustedes se fueron que encontraron a Juancho-kun (n: no me resistí xD) sano y salvo nn –dijo kakashi con toda naturalidad, ignorando las caras de los genins recién llegados y la cara de sonrojo de naruto, que aún estaba recostado en el césped- supongo que mañana tendremos que venir todos.

.-Po-podemos explicarlo! –dijo naruto levantándose de un salto, observando las expresiones de sus compañeros de equipo, con la cara de un color rojo intenso.- no es así kakashi-sensei? –preguntó buscando apoyo en su mentor.

.-Nos vemos mañana a las 8 chicos nn. No vayas a fallarme naruto. –se despidió (n: léase como "se zafó") kakashi y desapareció en una nube de humo con su habitual PUF .

.-OO!…. Puedo explicarlo! –dijo naruto aún más rojo, ahora furioso con su sensei.

.-Yo… tambien tengo q irme-dijo la pelirosa tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo la hemorragia.

.-Choto matte, sakura-chan! TToTT –gritó el rubio tratando de detenerla, más sakura ya había cruzado el puente y se perdió de vista lo más rápido que pudo entre las casas.

.-Estaras contento! Y así quieres conquistarla, baka! –preguntó furioso sasuke con intenciones de cruzar el puente y llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

.-Oi, sasuke, tu si tienes que creerme, no estábamos haciendo nada malo! –se defendió naruto, deteniendo a sasuke por el brazo- Tienes que ayudarme a convencer a sakura que solo fue un malentendido, en estos momentos ha de estar pensando que me gusta kakashi-sensei y que soy gay!

.-Tú te lo buscaste, te pudiste haber zafado de kakashi, no eres tan débil! –objetó sasuke tratando de soltarse de naruto, pero éste asía fuertemente.

.-Estábamos jugando nadamás! Quisiera explicarte todo… -le dijo naruto mirándolo con sus ojos azules y puros.

De pronto sasuke se sintió estúpido por desconfiar de naruto, él siempre había sido muy inocente (n: o debería decir ingenuo?), de seguro todo había sido culpa de kakashi, de él si podía desconfiar, ese pervertido de closet, pederasta, pedófilo… (n: talvez, pero yo amo a ese pervertido nn). De kakashi se lo podía esperar muy bien, iba a todos lados con ese librito porno en la mano a la vista de todos, al parecer no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza, más fuera del Icha Icha Paradaise, kakashi no parecía un depravado del todo, al menos delante de sus pupilos nunca se había comportado indecentemente (n: excepto en el episodio en el que le quieren quitar la máscara a kakashi-sensei, lo vieron? Me retorcí de la risa como 3 horas xD).

Miró detenidamente al rubio, luego suspiró dándose por vencido.

.-Esta bien… podrías explicarme exactamente que era a lo que estaban haciendo? –preguntó sasuke rodando los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia.

.-Ettoo…. –dudó naruto- lo siento pero no puedo decirte, pero luego te enterarás, lo único q te puedo decir es que no era _"eso"_ que de seguro te imaginaste, hentai xx. (n: y lo que todas ustedes estoy segura que se imaginaron nn) Además como si te importara lo que hago o dejo de hacer uu.

.-Hmfm, me importa más de lo que piensas y quisiera, creeme ¬¬' –se le salió a sasuke, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta, más no estuvo totalmente conciente de ello hasta que vio la cara sorprendida y ruborizada del uzumaki, quien enseguida le soltó el brazo.- Ah, porcierto, te conseguí una cita con sakura este sábado, espero q no lo arruines uu –dijo sasuke tratando discretamente de cambiar el tema.

.-Yay! –gritó el uzumaki con felicidad, poniéndose a dar saltitos, dejando deslumbrado de nuevo al uchiha por la pureza del chico- Espera, que demonios voy a hacer? –dijo naruto cellendo en la cuenta y dejando los saltios- De que vamos a hablar? No tengo nada que ponerme para ir a una cita con ella! Qué tal si se aburré y se va? –decía desesperado.

.-Calmate –le dijo sasuke exasperado- Recoge tu chaqueta (n: la cual estaba aún tirada en el césped) y vamos a mi casa, allí lo planearemos todo, ok?

.-Ok –dijo naruto mansamente.

Empezaron la caminata en silencio, apenas era medio día y las calles estaban llenas de gente yendo y viniendo. Miles de pensamientos abrumaban la cabeza del uchiha, que demonios estarían haciendo esos dos mientras él estaba soportando a sakura y consiguiéndole la amada cita a ese rubio ingrato? Qué tan lejos había llegado el jounin pervertido con naruto? Porqué naruto no se había resistido? Aún le ardía la sangre, volteó a ver con la intención de lanzarle una de esas miradas asesinas a naruto, quien iba caminando unos pasos detrás de él, pero se dio cuenta de que naruto ya tenía sus propios problemas, el kitsune caminaba con la mirada baja, sólo atento a los pies de sasuke. Al parecer sin darse cuenta había tomado de nuevo el atajo del mercado.

Sasuke miró furioso a su alrededor para buscar al culpable del estado de naruto. No tardó mucho en hallar a los responsables. En frente de uno de los puestos se encontraban los mismos cinco hombres del día anterior (n: los que mencioné en el cap 1) mirando a naruto, murmurando y señalándolo descaradamente. El uchiha se paró en seco, los miró y apretó los puños amenazadoramente, mirándolos con una mirada amenazadora y con odio. Dió un paso hacia ellos.

.-Qué están mirando? –preguntó con una voz forzadamente calmada.

.-Sigue tu camino, niño uchiha –le dijo uno de los hombres- el asunto no es contigo.

"_Niño?" _apareció una venita en la frente del uchiha, como se atrevían a despreciar a naruto de una forma tan baja y sobre eso le decía niño?

.-Si no lo dejas en paz te demostraré quien acaba haciendo el "niño" –dijo sasuke amenazadoramente.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, era su imaginación o sasuke lo estaba defendiendo?

.-Enserio te crees capáz de hacerlo, _niño_? Además no te metas en lo que no te importa, ya te había dicho que tu no tienes nada que ver.

.-Vamonos, sasuke –le dijo nerviosamente naruto jalándolo por un brazo- no vale la pena.

.-Claro que si vale la pena! Suéltame, eres un baka, por eso se burlan de ti y no te respetan, debiste de ponerlos en su lugar desde un principio. –dijo sasuke mordazmente soltándose de naruto y dándole la espalda, dispuesto a pelear con los cinco hombres al mismo tiempo si era necesario.

.-Es eso lo que en realidad piensas de mi? –preguntó naruto con la mirada gacha- Realmente, igual que todos, piensas que soy solo un baka?

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y se volteó hacia naruto, mejor dicho, hacia donde estaba naruto. Miró hacia los lados y no vió ni rastro de él, dónde podía estar? Había sido demasiado rápido.

.-Parece que tu amigo ha desaparecido, es un cobarde, siempre huye cuando lo acorralamos –dijo el antes mencionado hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

.-No te atrevas a llamarlo cobarde de nuevo, él vale más que tu y toda tu pandilla juntos! No vuelvas a molestarlo, si te metes con él, te metes conmigo, entendiste? –dijo sasuke con una voz llena de odio, mirándolo a los ojos, no sería mala idea darle su merecido a ese tipo, pero debía buscar a naruto.

Habiendo dicho esto, sasuke saltó a un tejado, decidió primero buscarlo en su casa, pero tambien aprovecharía para buscarlo en el camino, lo encontraría más rápido si buscaba desde arriba. Alfin llegó a casa de naruto, decidió entrar por la ventana que daba a la habitación, pues el chico la había dejado descuidadamente abierta.

Cuando miró a su alrededor se preguntó desde hace cuanto naruto no la había limpiado, la cama estaba destendida, la pijama azul cielo y la gorrita, con la que el moreno estaba seguro que naruto dormía, estaban tirados en el suelo, haciendo un camino de prendas que daban hacia una puerta abierta por la cuál podía ver el baño. En la misma habitación se hallaba un pequeño frigorífico, una simple mesa de madera con dos sillas, una estufa, en un rincón una dotación completa de ramen para un mes y varios empaques y vasos donde antes, por el olor, sasuke supuso que había ramen. En resumen el apartamento de naruto, era una habitación/cocina/comedor y un baño, apenas lo esencial para vivir.

Sasuke prefirió marcharse lo antes posible de allí, pues, fue demasiado para él ver en que condiciones vivía el rubio. Salió por la ventana tan rápido como entró y se dirigió al restaurant favorito de naruto, más tampoco lo encontró ahí. Lo siguió buscando por toda Konoha, lo buscó en el despacho de la vieja Tsunade, con Shikamaru, con Kiba, con Sakura y, para estar más seguro tambien fue a la librería, donde, estaba seguro que se encontraba Kakashi, más no estaba ahí. Tampoco tenía idea de donde buscarlo, nunca les había dicho dónde vivía ni los lugares que solía frecuentar. Qué tal si ese depravado se hubiera topado con el pequeño kitsune antes que él? Los celos lo carcomían. Más trató de despejar su mente y concentrarse de lleno en el rubio.

Decidió ir a su antigua academia ninja, pues sabía que naruto siempre llevaba una estrecha relación con Iruka-sensei, aún era temprano y los niños aún tenían clases, ahí que decidió ir a probar suerte.

Para su alivio encontró a naruto, en el columpio del viejo roble que se hallaba en el patio de la academia. Sasuke se acercó a él tratando de atrapar la mirada perdida de naruto, cuando sasuke estaba a dos metros de él se miraron a los ojos.

Naruto pensó que sólo lo había buscado para reclamarle o para burlarse más de él, más se topo con la misma mirada extraña que hace unas horas lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y ahora le presentaba severos problemas para mantenerse en el columpio. Ahora sí podía describir esa mirada, era llena de comprensión, ternura y… cariño?

.-Alfin te encontré, te busqué por toda Konoha. –le dijo el vengador casualmente, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio.

.-Yo… lo siento, no debí haber huido. –dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste- Tienes razón, soy sólo un baka. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a su rechazo.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, sabía que debía disculparse, pero cómo? Sentía que las palabras no serían suficientes para expresar lo que sentía. Veía al rubio, ahí, sentado en el columpio, como solía hacer en sus solitarios años la academia, tan melancólico. Al no saber que decir optó por seguir sus sentimientos.

.-Sasuke, escucha, yo… -más no pudo terminar la frase, el uchiha había acortado la distancia entre los dos y lo había abrazado atrayéndolo a su pecho.

Naruto experimentó un remolino de emociones, sentía que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, sentía algo extraño en el estómago que no pudo describir, pero decidió dejar eso a un lado y rodear con los brazos la cintura del uchiha, más al hacer esto naruto se resbaló del columpio y ambos perdieron el equilibrio por el peso del rubio.

Quedaron recostados en el césped, naruto tenía la mejilla recargada en el pecho del uchiha, quien trataba de tranquilizar su corazón que latía a mil por hora. Naruto abrazó más fuerte a sasuke, lo que hizo que el segundo tensara su cuerpo, tenía miedo de que cierta parte del cuerpo se "despertara" (n: lo siento, desde aquí pueden ver que no tengo talento para el lemon xD), como muchas noches soñando con cierto rubio solía pasar.

Por la reacción del vengador, naruto pensó que sasuke estaba planeando en sacárselo de encima y ponerse de pie, más envez de soltarlo lo abrazó aún mas y trató de esconder la cara en su pecho.

.-Déjame un poco más, si? –preguntó naruto con su voz cargada de inocencia y sentimiento.

.-Ha-hai –dijo sasuke acariciando con una mano temblorosa el cabello del rubio, acompasando sus respiraciones, tratando de relajarse y de no pensar en que tenía a naruto encima.

Un minuto después, el cual al uchiha le parecieron horas, naruto se levantó con delicadeza, ofreciendole una mano a sasuke para que se levantara. Una vez estuvieron los dos de pie, ambos miraron hacia otro lado sonrojados, pero aún tomados de las manos. Naruto no comprendía del todo, pero estar con el uchiha le hacía sentir muy bien. Sasuke lo comprendía todo perfectamente, y le daba miedo echar a perder ese momento.

.-Konnichiwa, naruto, sasuke-kun nn –escucharon que los llamó una amable voz- aham, interrumpo algo?

Ambos genins se soltaron de las manos aún más rojos, y miraron al hombre que les sonreía divertido. Era Iruka sensei, tan dulce como siempre (n: tambien amo a iruka-sensei nn'), más se veía algo cansado, tenía ojeras, al parecer no había dormido bien en las últimas noches.

.-Iruka-sensei! –dijo naruto sonriéndole- hace tiempo que no te veía!

.-No es algo temprano para que acabarán las clases? –preguntó agudamente el vengador, al parecer algo enojado con el chunin por haber interrumpido.

.-Etto, si, pero Tsunade-sama me mandó a mi casa, dice que tengo que descanzar, sonará extraño pero, estos últimos días he sentido que me espian, incluso de noche, hasta creo que me toman fotos, una vez un flash me deslumbró cuando me estaba bañando, más la persona que lo hace es demasiado rápida y no la he logrado atrapar, debido a eso no he podido dormir ToT.

.-Je je je… -rió nerviosamente naruto- si, que extraño… más tu relájate, no creo que esa persona te quiera hacer nada malo… aham, nosotros ya nos vamos, luego te veó para ir a comer ramen nn.

.-Ah, ok, hasta luego –se despidió Iruka.

Empezaron de nuevo la caminata, esta vez naruto se le había adelantado al uchiha. Sasuke estaba pensando en el raro caso del acosador de Iruka, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo caminaba naruto. Iba algo encorvado, con los brazos a los costados y tambaleándose un poco (n: es enserio, se tambalea un poco al caminar xD). Bien, alparecer era hora de empezar con las lecciones. Caminó más rápido para colocarse al lado del rubio.

.-Oi, usuratonkachi, camina bien, asi no lograras hacer que sakura se fije en ti –le dijo secamente sasuke- camina bien, metete las manos a los bolsillos si no tienes nada que hacer con ellas, te da un aire más interesante, y no te vuelvas a encorvar si vistes esa chaqueta, te hace ver algo gordo. No mires al suelo, mira hacia al frente. Quítate la chaqueta y obsérvame.

El uchiha se le adelantó y caminó como usualmente suele hacerlo, con las manos en los bolsillos, ligeramente encorvado y con los hombros caídos pero sin perder su atractivo y mirando al frente con una expresión de 'el mundo me vale'. Naruto no podía negar que sasuke se veía endemoniadamente bien, hasta abrió un poco la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente tratando de apartar de su mente los pensamientos de lo sexy que era el vengador.

.-Iguala eso –lo retó con su usual aire de superioridad.

.-Mira y llora –contestó el kitsune con su voz de 'sobrepasaré a los hokages' que tanto le gustaba al moreno.

Ya sin la chaqueta puesta naruto imitó al uchiha sin difícultad, pero no se conformó con eso, sino que para dejarlo aún más en ridículo (n: según naruto), cerró los ojos, dándo a su cara un toque aún más despreocupado, más cuando hiba a dar el quinto paso se tropezó con una lata de coca-cola (n: xD el comercial, ah, coca-cola tampoco me pertenece, para estar seguros) y se calló de lleno en el pavimento.

.-Estas bien? –preguntó el vengador ayudándolo a levantarse.

.-xS claro, estoy bien –afirmó el rubio algo atontado por el golpe, con unas espirales en vez de ojos (n: ya saben, bien anime).

El uchiha soltó débil carcajada al ver el estado de naruto. El rubio primero puso cara de indignado y enfadado, cosa que a sasuke le pareció aún más gracioso y se siguió riendo esta vez con más desenvoltura.

.-Sas-Sasuke, te estas riendo! –dijo naruto muy sorprendido, luego fingió llorar de felicidad- nunca pensé que viviría para ver este día.. ;o;

.-Ya déjalo, dobe uu –dijo sasuke dejando de reír y sonrojándose- Hay que apresurarnos a llegar a mi casa, allí te prestaré ropa y te daré más consejos.

.-Te reíste como la gente normal, no a estilo Orochimaru… TToTT, una de las señales del Apocalipsis! –Decía naruto, con las manos en la cara- Esta bien, ya lo dejo. Veo que careces de sentido del humor uu –añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de sasuke.

Sasuke aún seguía viendo seriamente a naruto, cuando el rubio le dirigió una de sus sonrisas zorrunas con los ojos cerrados y mostrando los dientes, lo que hizo sonrojar a sasuke. Le encantaba esa sonrisa, y más cuando iba dirigida sólo a él.

Eso le recordó por un momento a la desagradable escena de la mañana. Más enseguida lo sacó de su mente, ahora naruto estaba con él, como un amigo, pero estaba con él. Además, tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad a naruto. Por lo mientras debía hacer lo que había prometido y hacer feliz al kitsune.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí acaba el cap nn. Espero que les haya gustado nn.

Yo odio a sakura, enserio que la odio, de hecho, mi idea principal era ponerla a ella como la mala del fic, pero al final quise darle un papel no tan malo.

Ahora a contestar reviews nn.

**Zerohuey:** Hola nn, sips, kakashi es un pervertido, eso ni negarlo xD. Gracias por leerme ;o;, espero que te agrade este cap y tambien espero que me dejes más reviews. Bites, te cuidas nn.

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Que lindo nick, amo esa pareja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, espero leerte pronto pronto.

**Megumi014:** Hola nn, me alegra que te guste mi fic, no te preocupes, sasuke acabará seguro con naruto, pero no prometo q tengan algunos problemitas y vaivenes en la trama xD. No te preocupes, kakashi no tocará más de lo debido a naruto xD. Bites.

**Guety: **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, jeje, kakashi no tocó mucho a naruto, no te preocupes xD. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews de tu parte, así q porfavor escríbeme reviews ;o;… Aham… bites nn.

**Ally-Tsukasa:** Hola. Siento haberme tardado, kakashi no violó a naruto, puedes dormir tranquila xD. Desde ahora sakura no se le acercará a menos de 1 metro a sasuke, lo prometo nn. Espero que me sigas escribiendo.

**Nadeshcka:** Creeme q si me pesó la conciencia el no actualizar pronto, pero tuve unos problemitas, bueno, tarde pero seguro. Gracias por los ánimos nn. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Kaiba Shirou:** Weno, kakashi no se violó a naruto, pero estuve apunto de hacer q si lo hiciera xD. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capi, espero que me escribas pronto nn.

**Hinaru90:** Gomen por no poner aún la conquista de sakura pero mi mente simple aún lo está maquinando xD, pero en el prox cap van a ir al cine los tres, así q estará interesante. Espero que te haya gustado de todas maneras este cap nn. Bites.

**Maca-chan15:** Espero que te haya gustado este capi nn. Y no, no habrá kakanaru en este fic, pero haré uno de esa pareja pronto pronto, me encanta.

**ReiKaida:** Gracias por tenerme paciencia nn. Espero q este capi no te haya decepcionado ni nada, no te preocupes, el sasunaru triunfará. Espero que me mandes review, Bites nn.

**Katia Kao san – Kaoli Kawen:** Espero que te haya gustado este capi, trataré de meterle mas humor al fic, espero tu prox review nn. Bites.

**Aelita-chan:** Espero no haberme tardado demasiado nn', sips, sasuke se tendrá que quemar el coco para lograr una estrategia para captar la atención de sakura al kitsune. Espero que me sigas mandado reviews. Bites nn.

**Milo-san:** Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Sé lo que es eso xD tambien me empezó a gustar naruto por medio de una amiga, ahora lo amo, sips kakashi sensei rlz! nn. Espero escribirte pronto. Bites nn.

**Miaru:** Hola nn, espero q te haya gustado este capi, no te preocupes, es un sasunaru y no dejaré q sakura se vuelva a acercar a sasuke oó, trataré de no matarla en el fic xD. En fin, espero que sigas mandando reviews nn.

**Kennich:** Hola nn. Sé que me tardé pero aquí estoy denuevo. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, tambien espero más reviews tuyos nn.

**Michiru Kanaizumi:** Wolas nn. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Kakashi es un pervertido de closet xD. Porfavor sigue mandando ideas, que me hacen falta ToT… Bites nn espero q me escribas pronto.

**BlackLady-AoD:** xD enserio te gusta que yo salga de metiche en la historia? Yo pensé q les iba a molestar nn. Weno, traté de no matar a sakura en este capi, almenos en este capi no, muajajaj. Etto.. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y que me mandes review nn. Bites.

**Ann Saotomo:** Hola nn! Espero que te haya gustado este capi, jejej, kakashi no se violó a naruto xD, no estoy segura aún de q haya querido hacerlo o no xD. No te preocupes, sakura ya no se le acercará a sasuke, cuidate, bites nn. (Espero review)

Weno, con esto me despido, pero no se pierdan el proximo capítulo.

Ah, el flashback de lo que pasó entre kakashi y naruto vendrá pronto, no desesperen, se enterarán.

Quién será el acosador de Iruka?

Cómo les irá en el cine a nuestros genins?

Naruto logrará robarle un beso a la pelirosada sin que ella lo deje K.O.?

Naruto se dará cuenta de que alguien ya lo ama?

Qué tramará kakashi-sensei?

Todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo nn. (Siempre quise decir eso, dar los spoilers del prox capi nn)

…-----PReSioNe BoTóN De **REVIEW** PaRa CoNTiNuaR-----….


	4. Chapter 4

No lean esto… NO LO LEAN!

Sé que fueron muchos años… años! Mis fieles lectoras no sé si sigan por ahí… Pero espero que la tengan en Story alert, les llegue a su mail… y me maldigan!

Este fic es todo lo que no pude plasmar a mis 15… ahora soy una alcohólica de 21 años, estudiante en el último año de medicina (asi es people, los médicos que los atienden podrían ser fans yaoi, no confíen en nadie).

Así está la cosa… La prepa y sus líos sociales… la facultad y sus líos sociales… Me he alejado de esta pag… demasiado. Pero como es mi último semestre tendré más tiempo de actualizar mis fics.

Espero que no los decepcione, hice lo mejor que pude…

Ahora pueden empezar a leer xD! LEAN!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente deslumbrado por la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana, deseando que la mañana nunca hubiera llegado. Rodó por su cama cubriéndose por completo con las mantas, disfrutando la oscuridad que le brindaban. Al fin había llegado el día de poner en marcha la misión Conquistar a Sakura. Aunque maldecía el momento en el que le prometió a Naruto ayudarlo con su ridícula empresa, no tenía corazón como para defraudar al rubio, que estaba muy emocionado. Demasiado emocionado para el gusto del moreno.

Se había pasado el día anterior explicándole estrategias que podía usar, y aunque había disfrutado mucho la compañía de Naruto, no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente celoso. Supuso que ese era el precio que debía pagar por ver la sonrisa que el ktsune le dirigía.

Y por esa ganancia, cualquier precio le resultaba pequeño.

Se incorporó por fin quitándose las mantas de encima. Bajó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando entró recargó las manos en el lavabo de mármol blanco, dirigiendo su mirada el espejo.

"_Para ti es muy fácil, imagino que cuando luces como estrella de cine las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies" _

Sonrió al recordar la acusación enojada del rubio el día anterior. Se había ruborizado mucho ante la afirmación de Naruto. Había escuchado ese tipo de sandeces muchísimas veces de su autoproclamado club de fans, pero el que el rubio se lo dijera, aunque sea en tono enfadado lo había hecho sentir esa extraña sensación de _mariposas en el estómago_. Se sentía muy tonto. Estaba experimentando todo esa basura romántica de la cual se había burlado tantas veces. _Mariposas en el estómago…_ maldito kitsune.

De hecho él nunca se había sentido fuera de lo común en este aspecto. Sus rasgos juveniles le parecían un modelo barato de las facciones varoniles de su hermano. De niño siempre se había sentido orgulloso cuando la gente afirmaba que era una pequeña réplica de su hermano, pero ahora cuando se veía en un espejo sentía odio. Más que Naruto insinuara sin mucho tacto que era guapo, le hacía que su cara le gustara un poco más. Casi tanto como le gustaba su nombre cuando venía de labios del rubio.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa se dio una ducha de agua tibia. Al salir se puso su usual polera azul y shorts blancos. Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa comenzó a caminar a paso veloz hacia el parque, el cual habían acordado que sería el punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar una media sonrisa. Naruto estaba caminando en pequeños círculos cerca de una fuente. Vestía una playera negra algo ceñida, con unos pantalones cortos color gris y su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto refinado. Todo el conjunto era cortesía de Sasuke. Había sido muy caro, pero valió cada centavo.

_Flashback_

"_Es muchísima ropa, teme. Nunca acabaré de probarme todo esto!"_

"_No exageres, dobe. Pruébatela."_

"_Ok, ok. Mmmm a ver, cuánto cuesta esto?... QUE! Sasuke devuelve eso! Escogiste lo más caro de la tienda para molestarme?"_

"_Ya deberías de saber que verse bien, cuesta. Ahora pruébatela."_

"_Pues cuesta demasiado! Tendría que empeñar todo mi equipo ninja solamente por estos pantalones!"_

"_Yo traje suficiente dinero. Ya pruébatela!"_

"_Pero esto es demasiado caro, tardaré años en pagarte!"_

"_Eso lo hablamos después. Que te pruebes la ropa, usuratonkachi!"_

"_Que genio… Mmmmm, Sasuke-teme…. Alguna razón por la que tengas que estar dentro del probador conmigo?"_

"_Porque yo voy a escoger la ropa, es más práctico si me quedo aquí. Así que pruébate la ropa antes de que active el sharingan…"_

"_Eso hago, eso hago!"_

"Kukukuku :D_"_

_Fin del Flashback._

Cada centavo.

.-Te ves bien… usuratonkachi. –Dijo el vengador sin poder esconder la sonrisa, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos algo nervioso, tratando de ver hacia otro lado, pero le era imposible.

.-No te burles, teme! Me siento como un tonto. –Se lamentó Naruto visiblemente preocupado, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.- Y si no le gusto?

.-Todo va a salir bien. –Trató de calmarlo Sasuke acercándose un poco más a él.

Naruto se quitó por fin las manos de la cara y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al moreno. _"Luz"_ pensó el moreno. El rubio irradiaba luz. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ese parque nunca le había parecido nada especial, pero estando ahí con Naruto, se le antojó como el lugar más bello de Konoha.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una voz los llamó desde lejos.

.-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! -Gritó la pelirosada que corría alegremente hacia ellos. Llevaba un ligero vestido rosa pálido de tirantes, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla.- Hola Naruto! Te ves… diferente.

.-Diferente mal o diferente bien? -Le preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja juguetonamente con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos.

"_La confianza es muy atractiva para una chica. Les gusta rodearse de chicos con confianza en sí mismos"_

"_Yo tengo mucha confianza! Y aún no he sabido de alguna chica que disfrute mucho mi compañía"_

"_No el tipo de confianza ruidosa e impertinente, tú haces todo eso para demostrarle a los demás que crees en ti mismo. Hablo de una que sea muda, que pueda verse solo en tus movimientos corporales, tu voz y tus acciones. Ya que, si sabes todo lo que vales, porque molestarse probándoselo a alguien?"_

Naruto se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar dándole una última intensa mirada a Sakura. La pelirosa dio un respingo ruborizada y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba siguiendo al rubio, caminando rápido para alcanzarlo.

.-Diferente bien. –Dijo Sakura acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.- Sasuke-kun, vamos!

Sasuke los miraba desde atrás, ya estaban algo alejados. Rechazando una idea de huir saltando de ahí, los siguió a paso flojo arrastrando los pies. Tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser un día fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban sentados en las cómodas butacas del cine. De alguna forma Sasuke se las había arreglado para no estar alado de Sakura, poniéndose a la izquierda de Naruto, dejándolo en medio. Este último parecía más que complacido por su lugar, sosteniendo en su regazo sus palomitas jumbo.

Naruto y Sakura se habían sumergido en una plática agradable de los viejos tiempos. Misiones terminadas, amigos hechos en otras villas, las locuras de Kakashi. Mientras Sasuke se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza, siendo tres monosílabos lo más que había hablado desde que llegaron al cine. Al parecer todo estaba marchando de acuerdo al plan.

"_Las chicas creen que todo tiene un significado. Ellas piensan que cada gesto tiene una razón de ser. Son muy intuitivas y aprecian las pequeñas cosas como nadie más. Trata de crear momentos. Un roce accidental de sus manos podría ser un buen inicio para insinuarle tus intenciones, sin asustarla."_

Cuando se apagaron las luces Sakura estiró su mano para tomar palomitas. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del kitsune. Se apresuró a tratar de coger palomitas también, haciendo que sus manos se tocaran solo por dos segundos.

.-Lo siento! -Dijo la pelirosa retirando su mano rápidamente.

.-No, yo lo siento. –Dijo Naruto acercándole las palomitas, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Toma las que quieras.

.-Gracias. –Dijo Sasuke de la nada, metiendo con rudeza la mano completa en el bote de las palomitas.

Naruto lo volteó a ver con ojos muy abiertos, solo para mirarlo meter en su boca todas las palomitas que tenía en la mano, masticando sonoramente. Acto seguido levantó sus piernas y las cruzó apoyándolas en el respaldo de la butaca delantera. El hombre de ese asiento volteó hacia atrás enojado, pero desistió y se cambió de asiento a la primera mirada asesina del Uchiha.

Los otros genins se miraron extrañados entre ellos. La película empezó con un grito de una mujer, distrayéndolos.

.-Esta película es tan predecible. Ahora la rubia correrá semidesnuda y luego tropezará torciéndose el tobillo. –Dijo Sasuke en tono aburrido, sonriendo a la pantalla al ver que sus predicciones se realizaban.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada asesina que fue ignorada completamente por el moreno. Después de los primeros 20 minutos de película, Sasuke vió a sus compañeros encogidos en su butaca. Sakura se tapaba los ojos con las manos, mirando entre sus dedos la pantalla, al parecer incapaz de despegar la vista de ella. Mientras Naruto trataba de mostrar un semblante apacible, pero estaba aferrado firmemente a los descansabrazos. Miraba a la pantalla, apartando su vista unos momentos para ver a la pelirosa.

Sasuke trataba de reprimir los celos sin mucho éxito, bebiendo todo su refresco de tres grandes tragos, haciendo ruidos con el popote. Miraba de reojo al rubio, atento a todos sus movimientos.

"_Elegí una película de terror para que tengas la oportunidad de tomar la mano de Sakura si la ves muy asustada."_

Naruto miró a la pelirosa que se había aferrado a los descansabrazos de la butaca.

.-Hey, Sakura-chan. Puedes tomar mi mano… si quieres. –Dijo Naruto ofreciéndole una mano temblorosa a su compañera.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, dudando si debería tomar su mano. Al fin con una pequeña sonrisa puso su mano sobre la del rubio, ruborizada.

.-Dame de tu refresco, dobe. –Dijo estirando la mano sin cuidado hasta el portavasos que estaba entre Naruto y Sakura.- Upps! -Dijo abriendo su mano completamente cuando apenas había levantado el vaso, derramando todo su contenido en el regazo de la pelirosa.

Sakura dio un grito al sentir el líquido helado en sus piernas, parándose de inmediato y corriendo al baño.

.-Sakura-chan, espera un momento! -Dijo el rubio incorporándose.

Miró al moreno, quien derrepente parecía muy interesado en la película, tomando el cubo de palomitas que el rubio había dejado en su asiento. Naruto lo miró con los ojos encogidos y el ceño fruncido.

.-Qué? -Preguntó Sasuke fingiendo inocencia.

Naruto negó con la cabeza antes de seguir rápidamente a Sakura, dejando a un Uchiha celoso solo en la fila de cine.

Sabía que había ido muy lejos, pero no pudo evitarlo. A pesar de que la idea de la cita lo había torturado por días, nunca había pensado que se sentiría así. Tan solo las miradas que esos dos se echaban hacían que sus sentidos se afilaran y quisiera lastimar a alguien. Así que cuando se tomaron de la mano, tirarle el refresco encima a la pelirosa le parecía lo menos _mortal_ que se le había ocurrido hacerle. Maldecía el momento en el que le había dado esos estúpidos consejos al kitsune.

Dio un suspiro antes de pararse de su asiento y seguir al rubio. Encontró a Naruto haciendo guardia fuera del baño de mujeres, dudando un poco se acercó a él.

.-Fue un accidente, dobe. –Dijo con tono aburrido.

.-Hablamos luego, idiota. Sakura-chan nos puede escuchar. –Susurró Naruto cortante.

.-Si, como quieras. –Dijo Sasuke que seguía comiendo palomitas.

Naruto parecía que estaba haciendo su mejor intento por calmarse, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Cuando al fin Sakura salió del baño estaba completamente roja, con una mancha de refresco de cola enorme en su regazo. (iNNeR: Mi vida social esta arruinada….).

Naruto le lanzó una mirada significativa a Sasuke aclarándose la garganta. El moreno cerró los ojos entendiendo perfectamente, pero resistiéndose. El rubio aclaró de nuevo su garganta, pero en un tono más audible.

.-No fue mi intención. –Dijo finalmente Sasuke desesperado por el comportamiento del rubio.

.-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras su Inner gritaba y lloraba.- Creo que debo irme.

.-Te acompañamos. –Se ofreció el rubio visiblemente apenado.

.-No es necesario, todavía pueden terminar de ver la película. Nos vemos, Naruto. –Dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza.- Sasuke-kun.

Y con esto desapareció del cine a una velocidad asombrosa. Sasuke se encaminó de nuevo a la sala de cine en silencio.

.-Vamonos, teme. –Le dijo Naruto jalándolo con fuerza por el brazo hacia la salida del cine.

.-Que te pasa usuratonkachi? Tienes miedo? -Le preguntó divertido.

.-No seas baka, vámonos que tengo que hablar contigo. –Dijo el rubio en tono enojado.

.-Vamos a mi casa entonces. –Le dijo Sasuke soltándose del agarre del rubio, tomando la delantera.- Pero primero tengo que pasar a la tienda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la residencia Uchiha, el moreno dejó la bolsa de compras en la barra de la cocina, para después voltear a ver al rubio, que había estado demasiado callado todo el camino. Amaba molestar al rubio, pero que estuviera enojado con él de verdad… lo hería. Pero el hecho de que estuviera enojado porque había tratado mal a su Sakura-chan lo hacía enfurecer a él también.

.-De qué querías hablar? -Preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

.-Porque no me dijiste antes? -Le gritó/preguntó el rubio sin delicadeza.

.-Qué es lo que no te dije? -Sasuke no esperaba esa pregunta.

.-La forma como te comportaste en el cine… Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? -Volvió a preguntar el rubio frunciendo el seño.

.-Porqué no te dije que estaba de mal humor? -El moreno estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

.-Porqué no me dijiste que estabas celoso? -El rubio ya no gritaba, pero todavía se notaba el enojo en sus palabras.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Necesitaba sentarse.

Cuando estuvo sentado se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos. Cómo era posible que Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta? Había hecho lo mejor para disimular su atracción hacia el rubio, en serio se había esforzado para esconder y evitar cualquier gesto o acción de afecto. Maldita cita triple, seguro Naruto había visto las miradas que le dirigía en el cine, y había unidos los puntos hasta llegar a la verdad.

El moreno miraba fijamente al suelo, sentado con las piernas abiertas recargando sus codos en las rodillas, con las manos en la cara. No podía ni siquiera voltear a ver al rubio. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Además la reacción del rubio no lo ayudaba para nada. Se veía muy enojado.

.-Pudiste haberme dicho que te gustaba… -Dijo el rubio con voz más tranquila, sentándose en la mesita de café frente al Uchiha.

Sasuke levantó un poco la mirada a la cara del rubio, para volver a ver al piso. El rubio le estaba sonriendo…

.-Y que hubieras hecho… usuratonkachi? Si lo hubieras sabido antes? -Preguntó el moreno sonrojándose, esperanzado.

.-Habría entendido… -Empezó el rubio, a juzgar por su tono de voz, Sasuke sospechó que seguía sonriendo.- Para empezar mi cita con Sakura nunca habría pasado.

_Mariposas en el estómago._ _Mil mariposas en el estómago_.

Sasuke al fin volteó a ver a Naruto. Tenía sus ojos cielo fijos en el rostro de Sasuke, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. El moreno sintió el deseo… no, la necesidad de terminar con la distancia que había entre ellos y abrazar al kitsune. La necesidad de esconder su rostro en el hueco que se formaba en el cuello del rubio. Pero todavía no podía hacer eso, no quería asustarlo.

.-Supongo que nunca es tarde… -Dijo el rubio mirando el piso, borrando la sonrisa.- Voy… voy a quitarme del camino.

Al moreno que se había quedado embelesado mirando al kitsune, le tomó varios segundos procesar las palabras de Naruto.

.-De qué hablas? -Preguntó Sasuke con un mal presentimiento, sin querer borrar la sonrisa.- Cómo que quitar del camino?

.-De Sakura-chan y tu… -Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, mirando al piso.- No interponerme entre ustedes… y liberarte de la promesa de ayudarme a conquistarla es lo menos que puedo hacer. En verdad lo siento, teme. Fui un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón por la sorpresa. Sentía que caía de un precipicio.

.-Tú crees que estoy enamorado de… Sakura? -Preguntó el moreno aún sin creérselo.

.-Qué te pasa, teme? De quién más? Acabas de aceptarme que estabas celoso y que Sakura te gustaba. –Dijo Naruto como señalando lo obvio.

Sasuke caminó en círculos. Maldita sea… Ahora agradecía no haberse dejado llevar y no abrazar al rubio. Suspiró. Pensó en cuáles eran las salidas de ese embrollo. No podía dejar que Naruto siguiera pensando que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Tenía que pensar en algo. Tenía que mentir.

.-No, dobe. No estoy celoso porque Sakura y tu salgan… digo si! -Dijo nerviosamente, metió sus manos en los bolsillos.- Estoy celoso… pero no es porque esté enamorado de Sakura. Es porque somos compañeros de equipo. Sakura y tú… incluso Kakashi, se han vuelto importantes para mí. –Confesó mirando a otro lado.

El rubio lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando a que siguiera hablando, visiblemente sorprendido.

.-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. El pensar que Sakura y tu serán pareja y serán más unidos, me hace sentir excluido. –Terminó el moreno, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a la cara de Naruto.

Maldito amor. Lo peor de todo era que no había dicho una sola mentira. El querer librarse del asunto lo había hecho escupir palabras que ni siquiera habían pasado por su mente, pero que eran ciertas. No había pensado que en el futuro sus compañeros de equipo serían una pareja real, y que él ya no sería requerido en sus salidas. Había abierto su corazón sin darse cuenta. Era débil. Naruto lo hacía débil.

El rubio se levantó de la mesita de café y se acercó a Sasuke, demasiado. Lo rodeo con los brazos cerrando los ojos.

.-Eres… mi mej… -Comenzó Naruto, poniendo más fuerza en su abrazo.- Eres un imbécil. Nunca te dejaríamos de lado. Eres demasiado importante para mi… digo para nosotros.

Lo soltó al fin mirándolo fijamente, dándole una sonrisa zorruna.

.-Te quiero… te queremos presente en todo. –Soltó sin borrar la sonrisa.- Si no sería algo aburrido, dattebayo.

Sasuke se volvió dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose a la barra de la cocina. Las palabras y el abrazo de Naruto apenas habían amortiguado el dolor que sentía. Pero no podía dejar que se diera cuenta.

.-Tienes hambre, dobe? -Preguntó como si los últimos 10 minutos nunca hubieran pasado.

Escuchó gruñir el estómago de Naruto, como si hubiera entendido la pregunta y rogara por comida. Sasuke no pudo evitar esa sonrisa tonta que venía siempre que estaba con el rubio. Sabía que no podía tener a Naruto, no cómo él quería. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para robar un poco más de esa luz, que lo iluminaba todo… incluso su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Pensaba que tú me cocinarías… -Dijo Naruto poniéndose el mandil rosa con florecitas que Sasuke había comprado.- No te parece excesivo el mandil para hacer un pastel?

.-No. –Dijo el moreno mirándolo divertido pero sin mostrarlo.- Solamente te metes a la cocina para hervir agua, seguro eres un desastre con ingredientes reales.

.-Y supongo tú que eres muy bueno cocinando. –Dijo el rubio en tono sarcástico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su mandil, dándole un aspecto hogareño muy chistoso que hizo reir mentalmente al moreno.

.-Pues puedo cocinar algo más que ramen instantáneo. –Se defendió Sasuke, poniéndose su propio mandil, que era completamente blanco.- Mi madre… -Comenzó pero se detuvo unos momentos, luego sonrió.- Mi madre era una gran cocinera. Cuando yo no estaba entrenando o en la academia estaba con ella. La veía cocinar todo el tiempo, memoricé varias recetas.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, observando como Sasuke sacaba silenciosamente todos los ingredientes de la bolsa. Nunca lo había escuchado mencionar a sus padres sino era para maldecir a Itachi. El rubio sonrió acercándose para ponerse a un lado de Sasuke, frente a la barra de la cocina.

.-Entonces empecemos. –Dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa zorruna.- Qué quieres que haga?

.-Abre la harina y ponla en el tazón. Toma. –Dijo Sasuke pasándole el contenedor.- Sé cuidadoso, tengo confianza que algo tan sencillo no podrás…

.-AHHHH! Coff-coffff!

.-… estropearlo. –Terminó Sasuke cerrando los ojos.- Cinco segundos, usuratonkachi, solamente pasaron cinco segundos.

Cuando por fin volteó a verlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Al parecer Naruto pensó que la forma más fácil de abrir la bolsa de harina era con los dientes, resultando en un kitsune polvoso completamente blanco, con una mitad del saco en cada mano, tosiendo a causa de haber tragado un poco de harina.

Cuando dejó de toser miró indignado al Uchiha, quien se había llevado una mano al rostro cubriéndose los ojos, tratando de aguantar la risa. Sin pensarlo dos veces el Uzumaki tomó tres huevos en cada mano, estrellándolos en el cabello de Sasuke.

.-Quien se ríe ahora Sasuke, el ninja más poderoso de Konoha? -Dijo Naruto burlonamente viendo como Sasuke se limpiaba la cara con las manos.

Sasuke rápidamente tomó la espátula flexible que ya tenía betún de chocolate, embarrándolo en la cara del rubio.

.-Ahhh! -Gritó el kitsune, como si el betún fuera ácido.

Tacleó al moreno tirándolo al piso colocándose encima de él, sujetando sus muñecas para que no pudiera defenderse.

.-No tienes con qué atacarme si no puedes usar tus manos, usuratonkachi. –Señaló el moreno casi tan agitado como divertido tratando sin éxito de zafarse.

.-Que te parece esto? -Dijo Naruto antes de empezar rozar descuidada y repetidamente su rostro con el de Sasuke, pasándole buena parte de harina y betún que la cubría. Rozó su frente y sus mejillas con las del moreno, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de protegerlos. El rubio se detuvo recargando su frente en la del moreno, mientras las puntas de ambas narices se tocaban.

Sasuke percibió que el rubio se detenía, sintiendo el cálido aliento del kitsune que se mezclaba con el suyo, ambos muy agitados. Abrió los ojos solamente para encontrarse con esos pedazos de cielo que lo miraban extrañados pero intensamente.

Sintió un calor excepcional que iba desde su pecho para irradiar a todo su cuerpo. Naruto estaba demasiado cerca. Se quedó lo que le parecieron solo algunos momentos viendo esos ojos que parecía que escudriñaban en su interior. Su cerebro corría a mil por hora. Sintió el tonto impulso de besarlo, de robarle su luz en ese preciso momento, pero se contenía sabiendo que el rubio se alejaría de allí y nada volvería a ser igual. O no?

El rubio tampoco se movía, solo lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos llenos de sorpresa. Como si esperara a que pasara algo. Como si rogara silenciosamente por un beso. Ahora Sasuke sabía que su cerebro estaba en llamas, tratando de decidir entre un Sí o un No. Mandó al diablo a la razón y levantó un poco su rostro, siendo ahora sus mentones y no sus frentes los que se tocaban, haciendo que sus labios estuvieran a milímetros de los del rubio.

Sasuke prestó suma atención al rubio que no rompía el contacto visual con él. En un sagrado instante Naruto cerró sus párpados lentamente, sin volver a abrirlos. Sasuke en cambio no podía ni siquiera parpadear de la sorpresa, sabiendo qué era lo que Naruto quería que hiciera, lo que casi le ordenaba que hiciera.

Sasuke cerró los ojos tomando aire y valor.

.-Es esa una nueva estrategia para conquistar a Sakura? -Preguntó una voz aburrida proveniente de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos genins estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, uno en cada extremo lo más alejados posibles. Ya se habían bañado (en baños separados ) y estaban limpios, mirando a su sensei que estaba en el sillón de enfrente. Uno de ellos muy apenado, el otro enfurecido y el último al parecer muy aburrido.

.-Van a decirme qué fue eso? -Preguntó Kakashi cruzando los brazos cómodamente en su sillón individual.

.-Tú lo dijiste, una estrategia para conquistar a Sakura. –Dijo el Uchiha tratando de reprimir su enojo, anotando mentalmente a su sensei en su lista de futuros homicidios.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido por varios segundos, pero no dijo nada, regresando su vista al piso.

.-Pues parece que funciona. –Empezó el peliplateado sonriendo debajo de la máscara.- Se quedaron en esa posición como 10 minutos. Tuve que interrumpirlos porque ya me había aburrido.

Ahora los dos chicos estaban sonrojados.

.-Y a todo esto, por qué viniste? Tú nunca me visitas. –Dijo el moreno respirando lentamente.

.-Vine a buscar a Naru-chan. Últimamente pasa más tiempo aquí que en su departamento… o en el mio. –Terminó con su ojito feliz.

Sasuke por reflejo volteó rápidamente a ver a Naruto, lanzándole una mirada de "Qué demonios trata de decir?"

.-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei! -Se apresuró a decir el rubio.- Justamente iba a tu departamento.

.-No te preocupes, Naru-chan! Solamente me preocupé porque tú no sueles llegar tarde a nuestras reuniones. –Dijo Kakashi tranquilizando al rubio.- Entonces podemos irnos ya? O tienes algún otro _consejito_, Sasuke?

Naruto y Kakashi se levantaron de los sillones mientras el moreno aconsejaba entre dientes en que cavidad del cuerpo el jounin podría meter su cabeza. Fingiendo no escuchar nada el peliplateado se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza, saltando por la ventana.

El rubio en cambio se quedó en su lugar, mirando al suelo. Hizo un ademán de volverse hacia el moreno, pero lo reprimió, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Se disponía a imitar a su sensei cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo. Volteo para ver a su captor encontrándose con un Uchiha visiblemente enojado.

.-A dónde crees que vas con ese pervertido? -Exigió el moreno sin tacto.

.-No puedo decirte, le prometí… algo que no puedo decirte.- Dijo Naruto tratando de soltarse del agarre, sonrojándose.

.-No te soltaré hasta que me digas _qué_ es lo que hacen cuando se reúnen. –Dijo Sasuke, simplemente no podía dejarlo ir.

.-Que me sueltes, teme! -Dijo el kitsune empujando el pecho de Sasuke con su mano libre.

.-No, no te dejaré. –Y con un jalón fuerte encerró al rubio, entre la pared y él.- Qué es lo que te traes con _él_?

.-Fue solamente una estrategia para que la usara con Sakura? Verdad? -Preguntó el rubio de repente, dejando de forcejear, con los ojos fijos en los del Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó helado por un momento. Quería decirle que no era así, que su intención era besarlo para no dejarlo ir nunca, al igual que quería hacer ahora. Pero sabía que si le decía la verdad Naruto se alejaría.

.-Y qué otra cosa podría ser? -Preguntó Sasuke en tono sarcástico.

Naruto lo empujó con los brazos, tan fuerte que Sasuke cayó de espaldas al suelo de madera, y en el siguiente segundo había desaparecido.

Sasuke se quedó solo en su sala, que de pronto parecía muy oscura y vacía. Había sido un idiota, todo el día no había sido más que un idiota. Dos veces ese día había pensado que él podría tener a Naruto. Había pensado que podía quedárselo solo para él. Que podía ser el dueño de esa luz. Ahora por su credulidad se había quedado solo, como lo había estado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo ahora esa soledad se sentía aún peor, porque había llegado a sentir la dicha del calor que el kitsune le brindaba. Ahora ya no tenía nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El superviviente de la masacre Uchiha caminaba por la aldea, el día era soleado y los pájaros cantaban, y él solamente quería hacerle daño a algo. Había salido de su casa por qué creía que enloquecería si se quedaba más tiempo en la mansión. Los recuerdos del día anterior lo torturaban, más los de la noche, cuando el rubio había salido tan enojado de su casa. Sentía que caía y caía en un agujero negro. Ni siquiera había podido dormir por los pensamientos de lo que estarían haciendo el rubio y su sensei, se la había pasado pateando las sábanas, cambiándose de posición, maldiciendo a todos, pero sobre todo a sí mismo.

Ahora caminaba sin rumbo como desquitándose con sus pies por todo lo malo que había hecho. Miraba hacía al frente sin ver en verdad. Siempre había creído que el mundo era un lugar oscuro con dientes, esperando la oportunidad de morderte, lleno de figuras borrosas que entraban y salían de su vida.

De pronto vio algo que lo cautivó, tras una vitrina de cristal, resplandeciendo, iluminando su alrededor. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la tienda, debía de obtener aquel objeto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin lo había encontrado, sentado en lo más alto de la roca de los Hokages, mirando la ciudad al fuerte sol de mediodía.

.-Qué es lo que quieres, teme? -Preguntó el rubio sin despegar su mirada de la hermosa vista.

.-Te traje algo. –Dijo acercándose más al rubio, sentándose a una distancia razonable de él.

Sasuke levantó su brazo, ofreciéndole el regalo tembloroso. Naruto volteó a ver al fin a ver su regalo. Era un girasol, de los más bonitos que había visto nunca. Su centro era grande y café, con sus pétalos amarillos reluciendo orgullosamente bajo la luz del sol. Tomó la maceta en la que descansaba la solitaria flor, alcanzando a rozar los dedos del vengador.

.-Porqué? -Preguntó el rubio mirando tímidamente los ojos de Sasuke.

.-No pude evitarlo, la ví y pensé en ti… -Confesó Sasuke, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al kitsune, quien no le había sonreído desde que llegó. Eso le dolía.- También… quería… quería disculparme… -Nunca se había disculpado en verdad con nadie. Nunca había usado la siguiente palabra con nadie.- _Perdón._

Naruto lo miró algo sorprendido.

.-Porqué? -Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

.-No sé… sentí que por lo de ayer… Debía de pedirte perdón. –Dijo Sasuke sorprendido también.- Me porté como un imbécil. Fui muy rudo contigo, fui muy egoísta.

Después de esto los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. No incómodo, sino de entendimiento.

.-Sabes que hay una historia de los girasoles? -Preguntó Sasuke mirando también a la villa.- El girasol es diferente a las otras flores. Cuando Dios creó a todas las flores, el girasol sufría por ser diferente. Las demás flores se burlaban de ella diciendo que era fea, que era un fenómeno, un error, que nunca iba a encajar con las demás. Decían que su centro era demasiado grande para que se sostuviera, que sus pequeños pétalos no iban con ese centro tan grande. –Sasuke pausó unos segundos, ignorando la mirada del rubio.

.-Y qué paso después? -Preguntó Naruto, preocupado, como si fuera un niño pequeño sentado frente a una fogata, esperando el final de una historia de horror.

.-El girasol no se rindió. –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.- En vez de deprimirse por ser diferente y odiada por las demás flores, decidió mirar al sol. Decidió mostrarle a todas las demás que era hermosa a su manera. Dormía viendo al suelo de noche, pero cuando el sol comenzaba a salir miraba fijamente al sol, siendo la más hermosa de todas las demás flores.

Acabando la historia volteo a ver a Naruto, que ya no lo veía a él. Sonreía, mirando la flor que tenía en las manos, comprendiendo lo que el moreno acababa de decir.

.-Los demás no importan, dobe. Nadie importa más que tú. –Dijo Sasuke dándole una sonrisa bonita.

.-Gracias… -Dijo el rubio después de unos momentos, sin dejar de ver la flor.

Hubo otro silencio entre ellos, este fue más largo, en el que ambos pensaban que nunca habían visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida. El rubio mirando al girasol y el moreno mirando a Naruto.

.-Iruka-sensei… -Rompió el silencio el rubio.- Iruka-sensei siempre me dice que tengo que ser como el girasol.

Sasuke lo miró curioso, pero en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que el rubio siguiera hablando.

.-Dice que los girasoles miran fijamente al sol… -Dijo el kitsune haciendo una pausa, sonriendo.- Dice que las personas que son girasoles también lo hacen. Siempre son positivos, mirando a nuevos horizontes, sin importarles que los demás piensen. Siempre haciendo lo correcto, siempre deseando lo mejor… Iruka-sensei dice que yo debo de ser una persona girasol.

.-Y lo eres. –Soltó el moreno sin pensarlo, luego se ruborizó por la afirmación. Naruto siempre lo hacía decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

.-En serio crees que soy un girasol? -Le preguntó Naruto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

.-Te acabo de decir que pensé en ti cuando vi la flor, o no? Usuratonkachi. –Dijo Sasuke mirando a la villa de nuevo, incapaz de seguirlo mirando sin soltar un suspiro.- Tienes problemas de memoria para ser un shinobi.

.-Eso no es justo, Sasuke-teme! -Le dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, mirando también a la villa.

Sasuke volteó a verlo fijamente dándose cuenta de su error. _No Naruto, no eres un girasol_. Pensó convencido. _Tú eres el Sol._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok, tal vez, solo tal vez fue un poco cursi… ok ok, TOTALMENTE CURSI. Lo tuve que hacer dos veces por cierto. Recordaba la historia y en que había quedado y escribí y escribí. Luego me metí en internet, leí de nuevo la historia y sobre todo los reviews. Resultado? Tuve que volver a escribirlo, casi todo, la escena del pastel es lo único que quedó del otro capítulo.

Por cierto, no tengo internet en mi casa por el momento.

Y antes de que me linchen, las historias de los girasoles no las inventé, pero no me pude resistir a usarlas. La primera es de una película, Devorador de pecados y la segunda de un anime que se llama Nadia. Bueno, semirobé, porque ya no las recuerdo bien, escribí y puse algo de mi cosecha. Demándenme!

De hecho esa última parte la escribí con una botella de vino tinto encima así que no respondo…

Quiero hacer un songfic de KibaHina, las fans de esta pareja, espérenlo! Así es, promociono fics en fics.

Manden review diciéndome que rumbo creen que debería de tomar el fic. La verdad ya tengo bien pensada la escena lemon final, pero el cómo llegan ahí todavía es una incógnita para mi. Espero ustedes puedan guiarme por buen camino. Después del lemon todavía no sé… Sasuke se irá con Orochimaru, o se quedará a ser feliz en Konoha… no sé no sé.

Click en Review para continuar =)


End file.
